The present invention relates generally to a portable bar code reader, and more particularly to a portable bar code reader having independent bar code read activation and data decoding capabilities.
In recent years, the use of bar code readers for data storage and retrieval have become increasingly popular. For instance, bar code readers are widely used in the retail industry to expedite price entry and verification at check-out counters, in warehouses for taking inventory, by delivery personnel to assist in tracking packages, in hospitals to aid in electronically maintaining patient data, and in a variety of other industries.
Often times a bar code reader may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such portable bar code readers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the portable bar code readers may include a radio or optical transceiver for communicating with a host computer via a base station.
Conventionally, a bar code reader, whether portable or otherwise, includes a central processor which directly controls the operations of the various electrical components housed within the bar code reader. For example, the central processor controls detection of keyboard entries, display features, wireless communication functions, trigger detection, and bar code read and decode functionality. Unfortunately, activity from the many components of a bar code reader can cause a significant load on the central processor which slows its overall operational efficiency. An example of a conventional bar code scanner having a central processor which controls the overall operations of the internal electrical components can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,520 assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc.
Additionally, in a conventional bar code reader, once a trigger activation is detected the central processor provides a signal to an optical reader to read the bar code indicia. Once the bar code data is read, a square wave analog signal representative of the bar code data is produced. In order to convert the square wave analog signal into a format suitable for digital processing and decoding by the central processor, an ASIC or other custom digitizer chip is used. Use of such a custom digitizer chip typically necessitates designing a large amount of custom hardware and software. which adds significantly to the time and cost of producing the bar code reader and makes compatibility and interchangeability of parts among different bar code readers difficult.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a bar code reader having a terminal architecture which overcomes the above mentioned problems and others.
The present invention provides a bar code reader having a unique terminal architecture in which activation of a read operation and decoding and converting of a bar code indica read occurs independently of a central processor. By independently activating an optical bar-code reading element and independently decoding and converting data read by the optical bar-code reading element, the central processor is subjected to a reduced load and therefore operates at faster, more efficient speeds. Further, by providing decoding functionality independent of the processor, a stand-alone, universal decoding chip can be utilized within different bar code reading devices. Accordingly, use of such a stand-alone decoding chip adds to the inter-operability of bar code reader component and significantly reduces the amount of time spent in custom designing and coding a decode chip for each different bar code reading device. Thus, the present invention provides a more efficient and robust terminal architecture for both wired and wireless bar code reading devices.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention, a bar code reader is provided. The bar code reader includes a housing, a reader module disposed in the housing for reading bar code indicia and producing an analog signal representative of the bar code indicia, a decoder coupled to the reader module for receiving the analog signal and decoding the analog signal into decoded data representative of the bar code indicia, and a central processor coupled to the decoder, the processor receiving and processing the decoded data, wherein the reader module operates independently of the processor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a portable handheld bar code reader is provided. The bar code reader includes a housing, a radio transceiver disposed in the housing for transmitting and receiving wireless signals with a remote location, a keypad means disposed on the housing for entry of data, a display means disposed on the housing for display of data, a reading means disposed in the housing for reading bar code indicia and producing an analog signal representative of the bar code indicia, a decoding means disposed in the housing for receiving the analog signal and decoding the analog signal into decoded data representative of the bar code indicia, an activation means disposed on the housing and coupled to the reading means through the decoding means, the activation means serving as a trigger for activating the decoding means, a central processing means for controlling operations of the keypad means, display means and the radio transceiver, and receiving the decoded data representative of the bar code indicia, and power supply means for powering the bar code reader, wherein the activation means activates decoding means independent of the processing means.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of reading bar code indicia is provided. The method includes the steps of initiating a bar code read operation, activating a reader module in response to initiation of the bar code read operation, reading bar code indicia by the reader module and producing an analog signal indicative of the bar code indicia, decoding the analog signal to provide decoded data indicative of the bar code indicia, and supplying a central processor with the decoded data indicative of the bar code indicia, wherein the steps of initiating the bar code read operation and activating the reader module occur independent of the processor.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed and the present invention is intended to include all such embodiments and their equivalents. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.